Promises
by BiteMeEdward96
Summary: Promises are kept from the past. While new promises are made for the future. What happens when two promises can't be kept without breaking the other. "My life consists of only promises, Bella. I don't know what to do" I whimpered. AH Bellas controlling RM


A/N: Hey!!! My first story, I'm so excited.!!!! Okay, so here is how I'm going to do it. If you want a full description of the story, please review and I'll send you the extended summary. Sound good? For now I'll just give a quote.

Promises

"Get that cleaned up Edward, now!" Bella ordered me. "Bella, love, what's wrong? What about yesterday? You said you-" I cried. "What happened yesterday was a big mistake, if you have any problems now, you know what to say." Bella stared me down. It was like her eyes were daring me to say it, testing me. She knew my weak spot and was using it against me. I have had enough. "Bambino" I whispered, instantly regretting it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Prologue:

"That's enough, put the weight down. You are allowed to sit on your ass, facing me, eyes casting down."

I breathed heavily, holding a weight above your head while squatting down for two hours did that to you. My fingers ached, adding on to the pain around my ankles, biceps, and the bruises on my butt which stung as I gently lowered myself to the floor, looking straight down. Doing as I was told.

Like usual.

I wish I never made that damn promise, I wish I could've let fate decide what happen to that son-of-a-bitch. Everything that happened these past 3 months was for him. Because of him. Yet, I still felt sorry for the bastard. I wondered what happened to me. 3 months ago my life was set, a young smart man off to college, loving family, considerate friends. All lost. I could never returned to the life I once had. This…..this lifestyle had dragged me in. Sucked out all my innocence and made me into a killer. That's basically what I was, there was no going back. No apologies, no forgiveness, even no amount of money good bring me back.

I was her for good. Because of her.

"Edward, are you paying attention? I don't want Jacob to see us laying around, doing nothing worthy. Now, get up I've given you a longer rest than most." Bella chided. Her, yes she was the only reason I stayed in this hell hole. She didn't belong here, all though she pretended like she was in control, sometimes I could see her eyeing the door, wondering what life was like outside these thick walls. She wanted to get out. She needed to get out. She will get out.

Yes, if it was the last thing I did, I would get her out of here. No matter what.

Breaking away from my thoughts, I heard a knock on the door, but kept my eyes down at the floor. Bella stood up, heading across the room.

"Orders directly from Jacob. The boy is to eat in here, you watching him at all times. That is all." The man who was standing outside the door said. He handed to Bella what looked like a protein shake and scrambled eggs. Yum.

"Yes, Embry. I understand." she paused looking at him for a second. "oh, boy you mustn't stand so stiff, I'm not going to attack you." she laughed. Paying full attention, I smiled. Out of all the trainers here, she was the least threatening and I was lucky to get her. Yes, very lucky. Lucky, indeed. What did this mean? Did this mean I was falling for her. No. Absolutely not. Though, she was the least threatening, she was rough. Rough enough to leave purple, black blotches on my whole body, especially my ass.

When I turned around, I saw that the man had left the room and it was just me and Bella. I felt as if there were two sides to her. Dominant Bella, then caring angel Bella. Who would scrub away all my pains during those longs showers……I stopped myself. There was no way I could get an erection now. I wasn't allowed. My movements, clothes, personal items……my body. Everything belonged to them. I belonged to them. A toy, that's what I was.

"Edward," Bella waited. Oh no! What had I done wrong? I looked down but there was no sign of anything I had been thinking in the last minutes.

"Edward, it's alright. You may speak." She whispered. Yes! Caring Bella was back. "How….how did you end up here?"

"Well…miss" she stopped me shaking her head, telling me to call her Bella. "I grew up in Chicago. It was my mother, my father, and my twin brother Anthony." I paused waiting for her to say if I could continue.

"It's alright Edward," She said annoyed , "I'm not going to punish you. You may speak as you wish."

"Okay well-" I was interrupted by yet another knock on the damn door. Bella opened it, only sticking her head through, she was arguing with someone by the looks of it. She sighed and nodded her head, closing the door. She turned back to me. I now noticed her eyes were different, dark. The eyes of a ….

"Get dressed, Edward. You have two minutes." Bella said in a monotone voice. No, not Bella anymore. I had to remind myself. Not Bella, but

Master.


End file.
